Here Comes the Sun
by sheepeater
Summary: He tugged on her arm, flashing her a smile as bright as the Sun, and out of the lab they ran, ready for just about anything. ; Fifty moments with Gold and Crys, MangaQuestShipping ; Happy birthday, Gold!
1. Part I

**Title**: Here Comes the Sun

**Category**: Pokémon Special/Adventures (manga-verse)

**Characters/Pairings**: Gold, Crystal; MangaQuestShipping

**Timeline/Spoilers**: can be set at any random points during/after the series; no real spoilers

**Summary**: He tugged on her arm, flashing her a smile as bright as the Sun, and out of the lab they ran, ready for just about anything.

**Notes**: This was written using theme set 'Alpha' - the default set - from the livejournal community _1sentence_.  
Also, note that not all fifty themes are present here. These were the first fifteen I completed - and I decided I'd left this thing hanging long enough - so I chose to post the original fifty in two sets of fifteen and then twenty for the last installment.  
Lastly, a big happy birthday to Gold! ...Eh, even though this is more of an MQS thing than Gold-centric... ^^"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Pokémon __Special _or anything in the _Pokémon _franchise. It is ultimately property of Tajiri Satoshi, GameFreak, and Nintendo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**#02 - Kiss**

She knew that it hadn't been _chance _(an image of a certain, raven-haired boy suddenly appeared in her mind) that had placed the mistletoe right where the two of them just _happened _to meet, but why spoil the moment?

**#04 - Pain**

The sensation shot throughout his body as his much-too-serious girlfriend smirked after dealing out what she deemed a 'fitting punishment'; somehow, this hadn't been what he'd expected when asking her what other uses her legs possessed besides kicking PokéBalls...

**#05 - Potatoes**

Crys had no idea what her boyfriend was planning to do with a sling shot, a stick of dynamite, and three dozen pounds of raw potatoes, but she definitely wasn't sticking around to find out.

**#06 - Rain**

She was, needless to say, _irked _when he pulled her away from work to go outside but still couldn't help the smile that creeped its way up onto her face when he bowed in a most comical manner and offered his hand for a dance in the rain.

**#09 - Telephone**

They never bothered with telephones and instead stayed in contact the old fashioned way - with letters; he made sure that each of his began "Dear Super Serious Gal," and ended "Love, Goggle-Boy".

**#11 - Name**

He came up with names for everyone, but hers was special because it had been the first.

**#14 - Sex**

"I don't believe in sex before marriage," she stated bluntly.

**#17 - Tears**

It wasn't often that he saw her cry, so he was caught off guard and just held her close until the tears ceased their falling.

**#19 - Wind**

Gold cursed Mother Nature for blowing his hat away, but when she commented that he looked better without it, he decided that maybe the wind wasn't so bad after all.

**#20 - Freedom**

"Even the representative of Club Serious has to get out of that cooped-up office and enjoy the outdoors _sometime_."

**#29 - Melody**

Dancing came to him as naturally as flying came to Grumpig, but _nothing _was going to stop him from being her escort later that night.

**#30 - Star**

She was far too practical to believe that wishes upon stars actually came true, but she decided to humour him, just this once.

**#39 - Smile**

He tugged on her arm, flashing her a smile as bright as the Sun, and out of the lab they ran, ready for just about anything.

**#44 - Heaven**

"I must've died and gone to heaven because you're an angel, baby." Such a statement earned him a shoe in the face but also the satisfaction of seeing her face redden significantly, which was what he'd been aiming for all along.

**#49 - Hair**

She dragged him out the door by the ear, shouting vehemently, "You're going to get a haircut, and that's final!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: I totally chose this set just so I could write #44. No, really. I apologize. xD

Please let me know what you think. I'm a bit nervous putting this up. Did they seem too generic or OOC? I'd greatly appreciate some feedback!

Oh, and this probably won't be updated for a while, as I'm having a rather difficult time with these themes. :/ Thanks for reading. Comments and criticism of any kind are appreciated!

-Sora(:


	2. Part II

**Title**: Here Comes the Sun  
**Category**: Pokémon Special/Adventures (manga–verse)  
**Characters/Pairings**: Gold, Crystal; MangaQuestShipping  
**Timeline/Spoilers**: can be set at any random points during/after the series; no real spoilers  
**Summary**: He tugged on her arm, flashing her a smile as bright as the Sun, and out of the lab they ran, ready for just about anything.  
**Notes**: This was written using theme set 'Alpha' – the default set – from the livejournal community _1sentence_.  
Finally got to the next set. Once I got to work, I was actually able to finish them in only two sittings, you'll be proud to hear. Hopefully, the next installment won't take quite so long, though. Enjoy! And, please forgive me if I'm a bit rusty in the characterization department. I haven't read the GSC or Emerald arcs in ages, and I'm not quite caught up to HGSS.  
**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**#3 – Soft**

She was pleasantly surprised at how soft his hands were when he not-so-discreetly slipped his palm over hers.

**#7 – Chocolate**

Though the sight of the mess he'd made a kitchen was beginning to give her a migraine, homemade chocolates were a sweet sentiment that she simply could not resist...until she took that first bite bite that left her out of action for a week, with Gold sheepishly attending to her bedside.

**#8 – Happiness**

Simply laying there on the grassy hill, an arm around his girl, watching the stars in all their beauty as they soared down from the heavens...he decided that _this_ was what true happiness comprised of.

**#10 – Ears**

She couldn't help but find it adorable when the tips of his ears turned scarlet when she spoke in a flirtatious manner towards him; she was enlightened to why he had so much fun doing it himself.

**#16 – Weakness**

Gold soon discovered that the best way to silence one of his girlfriend's angry rants was with a long, passionate, toe–curling kiss that left her in heart pumping for days; never did he suspect that she might have had that ulterior motive in mind.

**#23 – Hands**

In truth, she thought that, of all the Dex Holders, he alone possessed the greatest talents, for his hands were ones that brought new life into the world, something that none of their skills combined could ever hope to match.

**#24 – Taste**

Crystal plastered a stiff smile on her face and forced herself to swallow the remainder of the vile concoction that he for some reason claimed was actual food.

**#25 – Devotion**

It was truly a testament to how much she cared for that boy that she consented to having him take her out to a karaoke bar each month for a date; meanwhile, Professor Oak was left to wonder how his stock of earplugs had managed to vanish so rapidly.

**#28 – Sickness**

"I _told_ you that overworking yourself was bad for your health," he smirked, looking very pleased with himself; in response, she merely chucked the bowl of Ramen he'd been trying to feed her at his head.

**#32 – Confusion**

When Emerald went to Gold of all people to ask where babies came from, Crystal, without hesitation, promptly scooped the small boy up in her arms and took him far, far away from the Hatcher and that devilish grin of his.

**#37 – Technology**

After the events of the most unfortunate 'amputated udder' incident (use your imagination), Crys decided that it was in everyone's best interest to keep untested lab equipment as far away from Gold as possible.

**#40 – Innocence**

Both were more than a tad bit irritated when Silver appeared out of nowhere and interrupted their date, but each instantly moved to comfort their long-haired friend as soon as he explained himself; the poor boy had walked in on Blue, his surrogate older sister, and Green ("I'll-kill-that-sick-bastard-I'll-kill-that-sick-bastard-I'll-kill-") in a rather...compromising position.

**#45 – Hell**

"Oh, god... This... This is Hell...!"

"...Gold, that was just the alcohol wipe. I haven't even put the needle in yet."

******#46******** – ********Sun**

She wondered faintly if it would be to cheesy to write in her card for him that he was her Sun – the one who lit up her life, warmed her heart, and brightened her days, though she soon discarded these scribblings, too embarrassed to continue; unbeknownst to her, the abandoned parchment, obtained from her wastebasket by a mischievous, little Aipom, brought a soft, sincere smile to a particular trainer's face, who magnanimously decided he'd refrain from teasing the girl about it later, just this once.

**#48 – Waves**

A wave was a nice way to bid someone goodbye, but Gold found that he much preferred sweeping her off her feet – literally! – for a more ostentatious, and personal, farewell.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Alright, so one of them wasn't exactly one sentence. I broke the rules. Hang me. And, while you're at it, also feel free to leave behind any type of commentary, and thanks for taking the time to read! I hope it was to your liking.


	3. Part III

**Category**: Pokémon Special/Adventures (manga–verse)  
**Characters/Pairings**: Gold, Crystal; MangaQuestShipping  
**Timeline/Spoilers**: can be set at any random points during/after the series; slight spoilers for end of GSC arc  
**Summary**: He tugged on her arm, flashing her a smile as bright as the Sun, and out of the lab they ran, ready for just about anything.  
**Notes**: This was written using theme set 'Alpha' – the default set – from the livejournal community _1sentence_.

The final set! Sorry for the long wait. I never thought I'd be one of those authours who took years to finish a fic. T-T

Lastly, beware the run-on sentences and improper use of semicolons galore.  
**Disclaimer**: Do you really have to ask?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**#1 – Comfort**

While comfort and consolation wasn't exactly what he'd call his area of expertise, a cheesy joke and a kiss to the temple always seemed to do the trick for her.

**#12 – Sensual**

"If you don't get your filthy hands off of me in 5 seconds, I swear to Arceus I'll make sure that you're never able to reproduce."

**#13 – Death**

"Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving this world just yet," he assured her, "especially when I've got someone like you waiting for me back home."

**#15 – Touch**

If he touched her like that even once more, she was certain she'd throw her principles out the door with reckless abandon, so she abruptly stood, shouting out ridiculous excuses, and decided that it was high time for a long, cold shower.

**#18 – Speed**

She had once sped through life, always aiming for the top before a boy with a billiards cue finally convinced her that it was okay to just stop and smell the roses sometimes.

**#21 – Life**

In those few, frantic moments when the third Johto Dex Holder failed to emerge from the time vortex, Crystal began to see just how fragile each of their existences truly were.

**#22 – Jealousy**

During the first week or so of their initial courtship, Silver was forced to endure accusatory glares from (who he was now loath to name) his best friend; ridiculous as the implied notions were, Gold still felt the inexplicable drive to 'mark his territory'.

**#26 – Forever**

While words like 'forever' and 'always' were often romanticized in today's society, Crystal deemed them as whimsical and inconceivable; so she of course told her boyfriend just as much when such silly terms arose in conversation, and no of course that wasn't a blush staining her cheeks, Gold; no way did she find them endearing at all, nope.

**#27 – Blood**

Never before had Crys been more grateful for having broken both her arms as a young girl all those years ago, if only because it helped her deal with situations like this; whilst others were too shocked and/or squeamish to move, she sprung into action.

**#31 – Home**

A young, amber-eyed boy with only a skateboard and two Poké Balls to his name had left home striving for a purpose; he returned (no longer a boy but not quite a man) with that and so much more.

**#33 – Fear**

Gold prided himself in being proud and strong and fearless, embodying all the elements of a manly man, but somehow the thought of impending parenthood frightened him to his very core.

**#34 – Lightning/Thunder**

He awoke to the sound of crashing thunder and eardrum-shattering cries; looking down groggily at his wife's sleeping form, he sighed and got up to search for the baby bottle.

**#35 – Bonds**

No one would think that a reformed thief, a budding scientist, and a kid just looking for kicks and giggles could ever get along, but those who looked beneath the surface would get a glimpse of something beyond those superficial aspects – a bond forged so strong that even the mightiest forces on Earth could not cause it to shatter.

**#36 – Market**

For most young women her age, trips to the market didn't usually end with their boyfriends in custody, but Crys had learned to take it with a tight-lipped smile and gracious apologies to the authorities and the withholding of certain privileges for said boyfriend.

**#38 – Gift**

Even after all these years, Crystal still couldn't help but stare in awe whenever he coaxed another young Pokémon free from its egg – _"You have a gift, Gold."_

**#41 – Completion**

His father had been a deadbeat, and with her absent mother, she'd practically raised herself; they'd grown up as parts of broken families, becoming accustomed to that feeling of incompleteness, so it came as a bit of a surprise to them that together, they finally felt whole.

**#42 – Clouds**

In later years, when they were older, their lives busier, and they scarcely had time for one another, a picnic in the park, calling out the shapes of different clouds ("Look, a Skarmory!" – a chuckle and roll of eyes – "It's obviously Zigzagoon.") was all it took to rekindle the flame.

**#43 – Sky**

And one day it dawned on him that her eyes were the perfect shade of sky blue.

**#47 – Moon**

Gold simply couldn't deter his gaze from her when the light from the moon shone down on the young woman at just the right angle, illuminating all the features he loved.

**#50 – Supernova**

"The two remind me of a meter shower," Silver stated plainly.

"Because of the beauty and rarity of our boundless love that warms your heart so?"

"Because of the acute sense of incoming danger that accompanies me each time I see you together, rather reminiscent of those doomsday movies where a large meteorite crashes into the Earth and sends it hurtling toward the Sun or something."

Needless to say, Crystal and Gold were far from amused.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Again, not exactly one sentence each. I really couldn't contain myself on that last one. But, you'll be glad to see that I made an effort to include more of Silver. Because who doesn't love that kid? And there was even some future!MQS with their baby. (Her name is Amethyst, nicknamed Amy, if you were curious.)

Anyway, tell me what you think! And, thanks for sticking with me through all this!

Always,

Sora :)

P.S. I was thinking of expanding on these. Like, writing a full fic for each sentence, since there were quite a few of these that had an extended story inside my head. Limiting your thoughts to a mere sentence is much harder than you'd think. So, does it sound like something you guys would be interested in?


End file.
